Érase una vez un postre de natilla
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Erase una vez un postre de natilla que vivía despreocupado en un anaquel. Su única ilusión era que alguien lo comprase para ofrecerle un poco de placer.  Yaoi implícito


**Aclaración de propiedad intelectual: **Death Note no es mío. No que alguno de ustedes lo hubiese llegado a dudar...

**Notas de un secreto: **Este drabble fue escrito en el marco del Primer Concurso de Drabbles (categoría de 1000 palabras) de la revista Yaoi en línea SoloHumo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Advertencias: **La autora se desentiende por completo en caso de que consideren que es una historia muy rara. Espera que la disfruten y le recuerda a su afable público lector que es una historia de temática homosexual masculina discreta. Gracias.

**Erase una vez un postre de natilla**

Memorias de un secreto~

Erase una vez un postre de natilla que vivía despreocupado en un anaquel. El pastelero recién lo había puesto en exhibición, luego de prepararlo cuidadosamente y decirle que sería engullido por un niño. Y claro, como postre que era, su única intención era hacer feliz a ese pequeñín que se lo metería en la boca y exclamaría un "mmm" debido a su buen sabor.

Platicaba, desde su ubicación, con los pasteles y las golosinas, que parecían igualmente entusiasmadas por satisfacer el fin último de su vida. Así, cuando entraba alguna persona, todos vibraban por la emoción y las ansias locas de ser los elegidos.

Había pasado más de medio día y nadie lo había cogido, aunque ya se habían llevado las trufas y dos o tres gelatinas y pasteles. Comenzó a sentirse desolado, ¿es que no era un postre delicioso, como le había dicho el pastelero? ¡Qué tristeza la suya!

Ya entrada la tarde, apareció un hombre vestido de frac, con la cabeza canosa y apariencia poco amigable. Definitivamente, pensó el postre de natilla, era ésa la persona con la que no quería irse. Él deseaba que lo tomara un niño, o una madre. O si no, alguien un poco más feliz que aquel anciano. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que al verlo en el anaquel, el hombre le dijo al pastelero:

—Parece que mi amo amaría probar ese postre. Hoy amaneció con antojo de natilla y como está enfermo, lo quiero complacer.

Así que, ni tardo ni perezoso, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, el dueño de la tienda lo envolvió y se lo entregó al cliente.

Durante el trayecto, el postre de natilla no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, ¿quién sería el amo de ese hombre? Sintió un poco de lástima por él, que estaba tan enfermo, y se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan egoísta antes y no pensar en la alegría que le podía causar. Finalmente, un postre estaba hecho para hacer felices a otros.

Al llegar, lo pusieron en un plato y lo llevaron por los pasillos grises de la casa. ¡Con razón estaba enfermo, si vivía en un lugar tan triste! Se compadeció de nuevo del pobre hombre y se ilusionó creyendo que tenerlo en su boca lo podía alegrar. Se preguntó cómo sería… tal vez un niño pequeño, o un anciano demasiado viejo como para no encorvarse.

Se esperó todo, menos ver a dos hombres atados el uno al otro.

—Gracias, Watari— habló un chico de ojeras y cabello negro, mientras que su compañero parecía hastiado del universo entero.

Y así, el postre de natilla quedó a su suerte, en una mesa cercana a dos tipos que seguramente tenían un fetiche extraño o que estaban lo suficientemente locos como para tener que estar encadenados el uno al otro. Tembló un poco. ¿Qué pasaría con él?

Los dos hombres se acercaron a él, y el de cabello desordenado lo miró con algo que identificó como lujuria.

—Mira, se ve delicioso.

El castaño asintió, hastiado.

Unos pálidos y largos dedos lo tomaron, haciéndolo creer que finalmente sería comido y se acabaría aquella incertidumbre. Ya no quería estar en esa habitación, ni ser observado por el tal L.

—Con el nivel de azúcar que ingieres y lo poco propenso que eres a hacer ejercicio, te harás diabético, Ryuzaki.

—Independientemente de que el grado de propensión a la diabetes es meramente genético y, por tanto, sólo se acentúa con los hábitos y el sedentarismo— recitó L— he de decirte que no es de tu incumbencia.

Las miradas de ambos hombres cargaban el ambiente de tensión. El postre de natilla se sentía contrariado: ¿todo lo que le había dicho el pastelero era mentira? ¡Él no sería comido por un niño, ni haría feliz a nadie porque estaba encerrado con dos personas que tenían, lo más probable, desórdenes mentales!

Sintió cómo un pálido dedo se acercaba a él y tomaba un pedazo de su cuerpo.

—De verdad está delicioso… ¿no lo quieres probar?

—No, no quiero— Light se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ante la mirada insistente de L—. Además, no tenemos otro plato y es poco higiénico compartir cuchara.

—¿Estás seguro? — el de negras mechas se pasó la lengua por los labios, sugerente.

Una risa reprimida por parte del que le sostenía, ocasionó que el postre de natilla se compadeciese a sí mismo. Nada bueno podía venir después de algo tan macabro.

Todo lo que ocurrió después fue confuso, demasiado para poderlo asimilar.

Esos hombres se besaban, luchaban y se mimetizaban el uno contra el otro, en una danza pasional. Jadeaban y retomaban ese juego incomprensible como un rictus antes de caer en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación.

Y fue entonces cuando el castaño lo tomó entre las manos y el postre se encontró a sí mismo en el cetrino torso del otro hombre, que contenía la respiración mientras que el primero repetía palabras soeces.

—¿Te gusta, perra?

¡Era un postre de natilla, por el Gran Pastelero, no quería escuchar nada de eso!

Sintió deseos de que se lo comieran rápido, sin disfrutarlo. Necesitaba terminar con esa tortura, olvidarse de que estaba en el peor escenario posible y alejarse de aquellos extraños humanos.

Maldijo de nuevo su suerte. Entre todos los niños que pudieron tomarle, lo había agarrado un hombre canoso y lo había metido al matadero con dos psicópatas… ¡Y nada era como se suponía que fuese!

No le gustaba temblar en el estómago de una persona mientras otro recogía su cuerpo desmembrado con la lengua, entre comentarios lujuriosos y obscenos.

—Tenías razón, Ryuzaki, este postre de natilla está delicioso— escuchó, a punto de ser devorado por completo.

—¿No te dará diabetes? — comentó jocoso y críptico el otro.

—No, porque planeo hacer ejercicio ahora mismo…

Y lo último que escuchó el pequeño postre de natilla, antes de exhalar su último suspiro fue su tan ansiado: Mmmmm...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Advertencia! <strong>Según cifras de la Organización Mundial de Datos Inventados (OMDI), el leer esta historia y no dejar un comentario es la principal causa de gonorrea auditiva. Por favor,tómese unos minutos para evitarse un enorme mal en el futuro.

**Notas de un secreto: **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. No la había publicado antes debido a que era un concurso que requería que el nombre del autor del fic permaneciera en secreto (en pos de una votación menos viciada). Dudo que a alguien le interese, pero fue por eso...


End file.
